


Only compliments earned

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Angsty drabble about Barry not being used to compliments he didn’t have to work for.





	Only compliments earned

**Author's Note:**

> This idea refused to let me sleep so I wrote this in the middle of the night on my phone. There shall be ooc issues but if your either squint or don't care it's prolly still nice for enjoyment. And it's not like there's that much halbarry around.

"Damn, Barr, you're looking fine today."

Barry chuckled but let Hal draw him into his arms, trying to not be overeager in returning the Lantern's kiss. "I knew you'd like the green shirt. I got it just for you."

Hal's grin was blinding, and Barry loved it. He loved it so much and he could still not believe he was given it so freely.

"You gotta stop being so perfect, you're gonna make everyone jealous."

Barry scoffed in surprise, pulling back only enough to give Hal an incredulous look. "No need to worry about _that_. And I thought that was your job, anyway."

"Oh, I'm jealous," Hal professed immediately, and Barry's breath hitched in alarm at Hal misunderstanding him. He couldn't upset Hal, he didn't want to- "I'm pretty content with my luscious locks-" Hal tipped his head back for emphasis, smirking, "-but I can never compete with those brilliant, beautiful eyes of yours. And your kindness is just, -I can't even begin to understand where you get the patience from. Watching you smile at strangers indiscriminately is like watching an angel at work. No wait, your smile _itself_ is like an angel at work. I'm jealous of that smile, but I guess I'm even happier to be blessed with it so often."

Barry watched Hal's smile fall when he failed to respond to the flattery.

He could only stare, slack-jawed and _confused_. Why was Hal saying all this to him? What did he do? Was he going to bribe him perhaps? No, Hal seemed genuine as always but... _it didn't make sense_. How could he be saying these things to _Barry_?

"Barr?" Hal sounded worried, hesitant. The Lantern lifted a hand to gently cup Barry's cheek, and the warm contact made Barry shiver.

_He just didn't understand why Hal would say such things when Barry hadn't done anything to deserve it._

"Barry, you're worrying me. Are you alright?"

Barry slowly shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat before he could answer. "I-I just... don't understand."

Hal's brow furrowed in confusion. "Understand what?"

Rather than explaining, Barry felt himself choke. He was being ungrateful, wasn't he? Hal was giving him all this and he was throwing it back into Hal's face. No wonder he could never make any friends.

"I'm sorry," he choked, trying to push away from Hal's embrace. Hal didn't let himself be pushed away though, his grip tightening instead.

"Why? What did I say? Did I offend you or something? I'm sorry, I-"

Barry stopped Hal barking a loud, self-deprecating laugh. But he couldn't explain. He could only... sniffle.

_"Barr."_

Hal looked all sorts of upset now, and Barry really wanted to cry because this was his fault. Hal was too good for him and Barry ruined everything-

"You think I'm not serious." Hal observed, slowly, _horrified_.

Barry shook his head, laughing, crying, _unsure_.

"Barry I _love you_. I'm _serious_."

_But how could he be? Barry hadn't done a thing to deserve someone as bright and good as Hal in his life, after all._


End file.
